Development and evaluation of cell substrates for the study of cancer viruses, production of large quantities of specific cell substrates as requested, karyotyping of cell cultures, studies of murine and feline viruses, transforming factors in human cells, electron microscopy, and biophysical and biochemical studies in selected cancer viruses.